


情事 199999

by A_Dao



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 漫威
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Dao/pseuds/A_Dao
Summary: 这只是一个关于遇见的故事This is just a story about an encounter
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

“你为什么笑得像个傻子”  
“拿钱吧，老娘赢了”  
“劳资不信，她答应了？”  
“周四晚七点 Stark他家员工食堂”  
“员工食堂？你俩是不是和起伙来骗我钱呢？”  
————————————————————————————————————————————————

神盾局里新员工之间有个不成文的规矩  
『不要尝试约Maria Hill // 不要尝试约Maria Hill // 』

从Maria Hill进神盾第一天起就没有人能把她约出去过，后来爬得越高脸越冷，这人没有私人生活也没有爱情那根筋。大家都知道想  
要活得久远离冰山Hill保平安。

Natasha Romanoff 在Stark身边做卧底那段时间过得真的很无聊，这里的男人不是盯着她的脸蛋就是盯着她的胸和屁股看，最关键的是还不能捶回去。好在难兄难弟Clint Barton没事顺道过来看一眼她，去吃吃喝喝聊聊缓解情绪。 那天就是这俩喝多了黑寡妇划拳还输了。 Clint说他也没啥伟大愿望需要黑寡妇去帮他完成，坐那儿憋了半天想出来这么个用黑寡妇的原话来说就是“圣诞老头都不稀罕从他愿望清单上看见”的狗屎小愿望。但是黑寡妇不是那种输了就卷铺盖跑路的人，当天晚上就酒壮“怂人”胆的应下了这个狗屎小愿望。

Stark这人真是日天日地还不要命，Natasha回局里作报告的时候，跨进办公室就吼她老板为啥不让那个能把狗都讲犯困的Commander Hill来干这趟子事。  
“agent Romanoff 我在这儿 ，另外我不给狗讲课每次都是你们在那挨训”  
人不走运哪哪都倒霉，这不就撞上人面儿说人坏话了 “你特么的，说谁狗呢” Natasha张嘴就想骂回去，但是脑子里突然一闪想起了那个狗屎小愿望。扯了扯嘴角努力变得和蔼可亲一点“这样吧我吃点亏当回狗，您就当帮我个忙行不行，咱俩一会出去喝一杯？这差事太难搞了” 办公室里安静了好一会才听到另一个人的回答“不好意思 Romanoff，我从来把工作和私人生活分得很开”一向没被人拒绝过的黑寡妇炸毛了“你有个屁的私人生活” “我没有，所以我没空去” Natasha刚想怼回去就发现她的顶头指挥官已经长腿一迈开门出去了。

Maria Hill走了但是Nick Fury还在旁边看着呢，一腔怒火没处撒的Natasha转身就劈头盖脸一顿骂“你找的是个什么鬼二把手她有个人样？打我被你忽悠进神盾的第一天起，我就没见过她像个人。老娘知道当初她反对你招我进神盾，对我有意见就直说。”  
“Romanoff 虽然现在火上浇油不太好，但是你错了。就是因为在Hill眼里你跟所有人都一样，所以她对你跟对别人没什么不同” 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

狐朋狗友凑一块儿就是拿来吐槽的

“就真的没人能约她出去过？我就不信了” Natasha盯着Clint恶狠狠的问着  
“约不出来就约不出来呗，又不止你一个人被拒绝，你这么气干什么” Clint支着头懒洋洋的坐那看着菜单，心里还在想着是加蛋黄酱还是烤肉酱.  
“老娘可是黑寡妇，就没人能拒绝我好吗” Natasha心里还是咽不下这口恶气，也不知道是监视Stark这事太气人还是被人怼成狗更气人。“她还说咱俩是狗好吗？” 犹豫了半天Clint觉得还是得蛋黄酱和烤肉酱都加，然后抬头看了看对面又要炸毛的红头发 “你不先怼人家她能骂你？在她眼里谁都一样又没对咱有什么区别对待。披萨你还有啥要加的不？” 男人似乎永远不懂女人生气的点. 

————————————————————————————————————————————————

Stark真的是个嘴硬的王八蛋，命悬一线也要在灯光底下扮得光鲜亮丽，上流社会的花花公子万花丛中过潇洒的一逼. 黑寡妇逢场作戏的高手俩人棋逢对手，这场老板和代理秘书的戏依旧演得流畅又精彩。

Maria Hill 在神盾外的朋友不多 Pepper Potts算一个. Coulson忙着出外勤全世界跑，跟Stark那边的联系工作自然就落到了Hill头上. 从不爱迟到的Hill拿上Coulson特意带给Pepper的不知道哪里淘来的小东西，八点准时出现在了Pepper办公室门口. 难得不穿制服的Hill把头发也放了下来，白色T恤套着一身黑色休闲西装，从斯塔克大楼门口一路走进来至少被两个人走上来搭话. 

她俩成为朋友的主要原因之一就是两位女士对自己的工作都充分投入又充满了热情. 埋头工作的Pepper听到敲门声才想起来跟Hill今晚的见面. “我太忙了，差点忘了今晚这事儿. 这里你要的资料我都准备好了稍微等我一下，忙完了这一点咱们就能去吃饭了.” Hill自己拿着资料随便找了个地方坐那看了起来。两位女士终于在九点之前忙完开始收拾东西准备去吃饭了. “顺便说一下，Maria你今天穿得很迷人。看来Phill的苦口婆心没白费呀” Pepper边收拾边打趣她今天看起来格外有个人样的朋友。 “Pepper Potts 你们公司的员工培训是不是不到位，今天我进来还有人敢找我搭话. agent Coulson每次来都这待遇吗？” Hill黑着脸吐槽今天的遭遇. “Phill的确是个十足的绅士，但是你比他可爱多了Maria.” Hill翻着白眼从包里把给Pepper的东西拿出来. “正好，这里你的绅士agent Coulson给你带的纪念品” Pepper惊喜的凑过去正要拿近了来看，就看见一个熟悉的红头发走了进来“Miss Potts,我看见你灯还亮着，这里正好有一份加急文件需要你签一下字”

Maria Hill听见了一个熟悉的嗓音  
————————————————————————————————————-——————————————

Natasha看见了一个熟悉的侧脸. 她那位一直都是制服半永久的顶头指挥官，今天穿得真特么好看. 少了平时的凌厉多了一分平静. 就像从深蓝变成了浅蓝色，让人看着格外舒服.  
“Maria，这是Ms. Rushman, 我们法律部的门面之一，她超棒的你一定要来认识一下” Natasha没想过她的顶头上司和现任上司这么熟.  
“你好，叫我Natalie就好了，很高兴认识你” 逢场作戏谁都会，但是Hill没想过会和Romanoff一起联手来蒙她朋友. 再不愿意也得硬着头皮把戏做满 “Maria Hill ”  
“Natalie 你一会有事吗？我们正要去吃饭跟我们一起吧” Pepper没有注意到她朋友立马黑下来的脸，但是Natasha认识那张脸，Maria Hill那张生人勿近的脸.  
“不用了，我一会有约了” Natasha 可不愿意有事没事招惹她的顶头上司，在出去的路上她听见了指挥官气愤的声音“Pepper Potts你少跟Coulson学，我不需要你看见个会动的就来给我当媒婆.” “男的不行女的也不行吗？还有一般人我能给你介绍吗？Natalie真的超棒的！！退一万步Maria Hill 你特么不谈恋爱就算了 生理需求也没有吗？啊？” Natasha差点没把手里的文件拿稳. 原来神仙Maria Hill也有下凡的时候.

————————————————————————————————————————————————

Maria Hill没想到会在斯塔克大楼遇见Romanoff, 也没想到Pepper会主动邀请她跟她们一起去吃饭, 更没想到的是Pepper会在黑寡妇面前操心她的个人生活.她有没有生理需求，不需要被黑寡妇知道不需要被任何一个下属知道.

晚餐很棒，不得不说偶尔的任务之外的生活也不错. Maria Hill真的很感谢Coulson和Pepper在生活中给她带来的一些小的柔软的时刻.  
“你就不能不用那张死人脸对外人吗？对你手下的探员就算了，对其他人您能不能稍微像个人一样，Jarvis都比你会处理人际关系好吗” Pepper还是不忘念叨她刚刚对Romanoff那张生人勿近的脸. Hill也只有在心里冷笑[这就是我手底下的人好吗]. 她还没来得上接话Pepper就又开始“教育”人了 “ 你看Coulson跟Audrey不也很好吗，虽然她也不理解Coulson的工作但是……” “Pepper我真的不需要，你知道我不是那种在寂寞的时候就去寻找一段伙伴关系的人，也不是会习惯一起四人约会那种生活的人. ” Hill知道她的朋友是真的关心她而不只是想要八卦她的感情生活. “ 反正你知道，Tony虽然不太好说话但是他的聚会也总是欢迎你来的. 嗯，总之我们这里随时都欢迎你来…所以我能在他的生日会上见到你对吗？不要这么快拒绝，你也不知道你那天有没有任务 ” 

很久之后Maria Hill回想起来好像一切都是从那天开始的

—————————————————————------------------------------------------

醉的找不着北的Stark和一群上流社会的“精英”以及想要抓住机会攀上精英的人凑在一起，用Hill的话来说就是简直乱成狗, 她觉得自己是真的佩服Coulson每次都能面带微笑的面对这群张口就来政治，生怕别人不知道自己对这社会做了多大贡献但又不知道这个世界到底有多糟糕的饭桶。  
Hill不是个护犊子的人，但是看见 Pepper 朝 Romanoff 吼的时候还是皱起了眉头，她知道Romanoff是想上去帮忙的. 黑寡妇当然不会把这些嫉妒啦因为爱生恨啦之类的小把戏看进眼里，但是Hill知道这不是她的特工该在工作中应得到的对待, 哪怕这个人是黑寡妇.

Hill在门口截住想要去跟Fury报告的Romanoff. “ 让他们再胡搞一晚上世界也不会出什么大乱子，Romanoff ” Natasha这才看见了站在角落里的那个人，棱角分明的眉眼又带着女性特有的柔软. 又一次不是制服半永久的Commander Hill, 高挑的身材合身的西装站在那真的是让人赏心悦目. 她突然一时之间不知道该回些什么. 

“如果不介意，我可以载你一程 ”  
Maria Hill不仅衣品好，车品也很好. 这是Natasha坐在车上后得出的结论. 比起Coulson的那聊辆小劳拉也是有过之而无不及.  
“ Sir 您的车很不错啊，男孩还是女孩？ ”  
“Berg” Natasha听到这个名字一点也不意外.  
“所以比agent Coulson还要直接吗？一听就让人知道是你的车”  
“ agent Romanoff 你真的涉猎广泛啊” Hill听到她的回答后眼角不自觉的往上扬了扬, 突然就觉得这样的谈话继续进行下去也还不错，她喜欢跟聪明人聊天. “ 你知道并不是我擅长文书工作我就适合来这个任务，你比我更适合. ”  
“那天是气急了，我不是那个意思 ” Natasha 没想到她会提起这个.  
“ 除了你的职业素养 你还很漂亮，Stark需要这种诱惑去让他放松警惕，而且人在没有安全感和嫉妒的时候很容易口不择言”  
原来Pepper Potts 吼她的时候Hill看到了,Natasha并不觉得那让人难堪 “ Sir, 我知道我很漂亮，毕竟黑寡妇的脸蛋一直也致命武器之一呢. Miss Potts那些话我才不会放在心上. 顺便一提我还以为你们是朋友呢，但是没人会在背地里说朋友的缺点吧”  
“ 我和Pepper的关系是我的事，黑寡妇要用怎么的手段工作也是你自己的事，但是我有责任保障我的特工在工作中得到足够的尊重.”

Natasha好像在这一刻突然明白了他们所说的“在Hill眼里，你跟别人没什么不同”的真正含义. 一直以来外界都在给她贴各种标签，从红房到神盾局，从斯拉夫的影子到黑寡妇，人们似乎对她带着与生俱来的审视目光，当她活着从红房的训练室走出来时，当她快得像道影子一样把寡妇蜇插进目标喉咙的时候，当她第一次以特工的身份走进神盾大楼的时候…….太多太多的时刻了，那些数不清的时刻让Natasha早就忘记了回过头去想一想除了那一身标签之外到底她是谁. 但是此时此刻，当她被人不公平对待的时候有个人跟她说【不管外界怎么看待你，我都需要保障你跟我手下的所有探员一样得到应有的尊重】Natasha突然有点想流泪，在她都放弃了甚至忘记了自己需要这种东西的时候，有个人坚定又坦荡的告诉她，她跟别人没有什么不同，她也是个普通人，她也应该和所有人一样得到同等对待. 

那天晚上外面的世界一团糟，Natasha Romanoff千疮百孔的心理世界却开始悄悄愈合.

—————————————————————-----------------------------------  
1# 在几种日耳曼语中（例如德语，挪威语和瑞典语（丹麦语：Bjerg）），Berg的意思是“山” 或“悬崖”。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [While the little cloud weeps on the side of a hill]

时间线大概《钢铁侠2》→《寻找雷神锤子路上发生的趣事》→《雷神》→《复仇者联盟》

回归神盾的日子跟以前也没什么不同，任务—报告，报告—任务. Hill依旧忙得要死要活，Natasha 和Barton的二人小组合作得也越来越默契，出任务熟练得像砍瓜切菜一样干净又利落。 除了日常的工作，她们在生活里也没有什么别的交集，或者说除了任务，她们也没有别的生活.   
在工作上Natasha倒是越来越喜欢agent Coulson了，作为她和Barton的联络人，他严谨聪明又体贴，还是个十足的old school. 所以那天她们从一个难搞的任务里好不容易全身而退之后，她答应了Coulson一起去喝一杯的提议. 当她和Barton， Coulson和Audrey坐在一个不起眼却温馨的小酒馆里的时候，Natasha不禁在心里吐槽这看起来似乎像一个什么怪异的四人约会. 

不得不说Coulson和Audrey真的是很好的一对，不需要过多的解释他们就能很好的理解彼此想说的话，Natasha看着他们之间的互动脑子里突然冒出来Pepper那句 [ 你看Coulson跟Audrey不也很好吗，虽然她也不理解Coulson的工作……] Natasha 转过头看了看身边的Clint似乎也不知道走神儿到哪去了，她知道他是想起了Laura. Natasha从来没有跟普通人约会过，那些人太干净太正了，她总是觉得会惹出不必要的麻烦， 而她最讨厌的就是工作之外的麻烦.

“真的很高兴认识你们，除了Maria之外你们是Phill带来的唯一的朋友，虽然我知道他对工作上的事口风很紧，但是我还是很希望能多认识一些他的朋友”  
Natasha真的不知道为什么别人眼里没有私生活的Commander Hill, 在神盾之外会有这么多的交友时间. 她还没自己想明白就听见Coulson在那说 “亲爱的幸好你多给了我一张票，不然我也没有理由把Maria拖出来啊，哪有人真的从来不过生日的” Audrey立马接着话头兴奋的说“那次真的好惊险，如果不是看到Phill的提醒，我真的差点就要冲上去祝她生日快乐了. 哇，好像秘密接头一样，我俩整晚都没提她生日的事，但是我们都知道那天是她的生日！！” 

这下更像该死的四人约会了, Coulson送Audrey回家，Natasha 和 Clint 准备去续摊儿. “ 所以原来咱们顶头上司的私人生活也很精彩是吗？”Natasha一边神游一边随口问着Clint. “你以为她能不知道，她不说破只是因为那个人是Coulson而已” 劫后余生就容易卸下防备，心情一放松人就变得八卦了起来. “你为什么一副这中间有不为人知的故事的样子？”黑寡妇也喜欢在线吃瓜，特别是她的基友是瓜主，她的顶头上司和直接联络人是这个瓜的时候. 

“ Hill她太年轻了，当初Fury把她提到这个位置的时候没有多少人是服气的. 你知道人一嫉妒很多时候就容易口不择言，所以难听的话她没少听. 但是Coulson，是第一个由衷的对她表示祝贺和真正尊重她的人. ”   
【 人在没有安全感和嫉妒的时候很容易口不择言 】 原来那天的话并不是她随口胡诌的，Natasha并没有意识到自己不自觉的皱了皱眉头，就听见 Clint 那闹嚷嚷的嗓音 “别那么看着我，我可没有不服，我知道她有多大的本事. ”   
也不知道是喝多了还是那天晚上的星星真的特别亮，Natasha觉得那零碎的一闪一闪的光融进深邃又无垠的宇宙中的场景让人看着格外平静又安心. 哦！还有点像每次出任务平安回来做报告时某个人的眼神，坦荡又坚定. Natasha突然觉得那位年轻的指挥官就像这深邃又无法被具化的宇宙深空，她和 Clint 就是这片天空里的无数颗星星之一. 黑寡妇向来是识人高手，但是她看不透Maria Hill. 就像星星是肉眼可见的宇宙中的天体，而谁也说不清宇宙到底是什么样的. 

Clint转过头看了看他不知道又去哪神游的姐妹儿“earth to Natasha!!!! Na!Ta!Sha! Tasha!!”  
“你可憋着吧，我正在看咱俩是天上的哪颗星星呢 ”  
“就你喝成这样能看清星星？你可拉倒吧，赶紧走我送你回去. 下回哥带你去天上看星星行不.”

————————————————————————————————————————————————

Melinda May是一个很厉害的人.

Coulson似乎一直都不放弃想要让Maria Hill融进集体的这种念头. 不知道从什么时候开始，Coulson 就把Melinda May带进了Hill的生活圈子里. 可能是在训练场？也可能是训练后的“茶会时间”？还有可能是Coulson扯着一口蹩脚的中文试图让Hill和他一起去跟May 练太极的时候？ 反正也说不清为什么，他们仨成了关系还不错的朋友. 甚至是巴林岛那件事之后，也没有影响到他们之间的友谊.

Hill难得在神盾大楼里遇见May。叙旧这种事不适合Hill，但是对方是Melinda May的时候她也不介意花一点时间一起聊一聊。哪怕如今这个May并不是当初那个性情开朗又直爽的May了. Hill 从来没有去深究过在巴林岛到底发了什么. 但是她不止一次私下里联系过Andrew表示她愿意提供任何帮助. 当Hill带着May往自己办公室去的时候，Natasha正好刚从一个任务中下来. 

“Commander Hill A组二十分钟后可以进行行动汇报” 当Natasha听到身边的人说话的时候才注意到 Hill 以及她身边的May。 Hill抬眼望过去就看见稍微挂了点彩的Natasha。  
“所有人先去医疗室进行常规辐射检测，四十分钟之后来找我汇报。 agent Romanoff 你也一样，如果你一再忽视神盾的条规，我也不介意亲自带你去.” 自从Barton跟着Coulson一起去监视那个什么日狗的锤子之后，Natasha在这几次的行动中都挂了点彩。倒不是她自己不行，而是队友太菜，忙着救别人就难免顾不上自己。

黑寡妇一点儿也不喜欢医疗室这类地方，总让她想起一些不太愉快的回忆. 依旧无视条规定Natasha看准时间刚好迟到半小时出现在Hill办公室门口. 她可没想到今天的Commander Hill 20分钟就结束了训人. 她也绝对不是主动偷听人家私人谈话的人，只是正好撞上May从里面出来，然后就听见她的指挥官起码降低了两个声调的说 “Melinda，你知道虽然我真的不喜欢太极，但是我不介意偶尔去找你练一练. Coulson 最近忙着到处跑，他上次还抱怨训练室的茶水间里没了你的大红袍还怪想念的.”   
Hill注意到了门口的Natasha. “agent Romanoff 你迟到了” 没有了Clint作掩护做报告这种事真的难顶. “任务圆满完成，我不觉得有什么需要额外报告的” Natasha看见 May 跟自己点了点头试意离开. “我们需要谈谈你这几次任务的表现 Romanoff ” Hil站在桌子边看着报告头也没抬的来了一句. “Sir， 我不觉得我有什么不合格的地方. 你们让我救的人我哪次没救回来，哦对！还不止救一个 ” Natasha想起那些合作起来不顺手的队友就烦躁. 

“这就是我们要谈的问题，agent Romanoff . Mike, James 和 Hope他们跟你一样都是通过了神盾训练的探员，虽然不能和你比，但是他们有能力在完成任务的期间保障自身安全. agen Romanoff 我需要你要明白，时刻关注他们的人身安全不是的你责任，也需要你全神贯注在任务本身，至于其他的就是我的事情了. 保障你们安全撤退是我的责任. 你可以选择不相信我的计划，但是…..” “Sir 我不是不信任你.” Natasha正想着怎么‘狡辩’的时候就看见那个人从桌子底下掏出个医药箱 “去沙发上坐着吧，我给你看一看伤口 ” 也不知道是Hill说话的的声音太轻还是 Natasha 真被撞的有后遗症了，她就那么听话的坐过去了！！   
Hill 不明白为什么Natasha在和别人合作的任务里就那么容易分心，她似乎总担心她的队友会受伤以至于这几次任务中挂彩的都是她自己.   
“ 你知道Director Fury在每次行动里都会有一个最低的可损失人数，那我想agent Coulson肯定也没少跟你念叨什么‘一个人都不能少’之类的蠢话.” Natasha看着指挥官蹲在她身边，边看她脸上的伤边从箱子里选合适的药. “我不会像Coulson那么理想主义，也不会像Director Fury一样在任务之前就有一个可损失人数。黑寡妇当然可以不信我，但是 agent Romanoff 我希望你知道我会尽最大努力保障我手下的每一个探员都能平安回来. ” Natasha感觉到指挥官沾着药在她眼角小心翼翼的移动，眼角火辣辣的灼烧感和Hill 指尖的凉意，皮肤之间的碰撞形成了一种难以言说的触感，Natasha觉得那不是能用言语所形容出来的；她只能想到就像彼得格勒入夏后的第一阵的风，夹着春末的凉意又带着夏季特有的温热. 她不知道是她的眼角在抖还是指挥官的手在发抖. 

“ 谢谢，我只是不习惯有人罩着我后背的感觉 ” 她似乎听见 Hill 叹了一口气？！ “ 我知道黑寡妇有多大的本事，但是 Natasha，你也不是无所不能的超人 ” 然后指挥官又从箱子里拿出一个创口贴轻轻的给她贴上. 这是Hill 第一次叫她Natasha，不是agent Romanoff 也不是 Romanoff . Natasha都快忘了上一次有人叫着她Natasha，然后告诉她她不是超人的时候是多久之前的事情了. 或许那个时候她还叫 Natalia？ 她真的不记得了.   
还没等Hill收拾好药箱Natasha就从沙发上蹭起来， 她只想跑. 不应该有人试图钻进她的心里给她的那些伤口上药，她犯过那么多错，怎么能这么快就被拯救被原谅呢. “谢谢你 Maria ” 抓起衣服跑出去的时候，她错过了指挥官上扬的嘴角.

Natasha讨厌受伤后的包扎，她觉得那是在向敌人示弱，黑寡妇是不能向任何人示弱的. 但是那天她觉得那个奇丑无比的创口贴在她脸上好像还不错.   
Hill 希望agent Barton和Coulson早点忙完那些糟糕透了的神仙的事情。她不想再看到agent Romanoff受伤了。既然她需要那双老鹰的眼睛，如果Clint Barton不行，那Maria Hill不介意去成为那只鹰.

她看着那个急匆匆跑出去的背影，黑寡妇的背影原来那么小. 那一刻似乎明白了，世人都害怕黑寡妇只是因为他们离她都太远了。那些人自诩高举正义的火把，透过狭隘的目光注视着黑寡妇模糊的影子。当黑寡妇越想要自我救赎的时候，她就离那些道貌岸然的伪君子越远，被那些虚伪的光拉长影子也就越大…Hill突然希望黑寡妇能跑得再快一点，快得可以挣脱那些不公正的审视，冲出去成为自己的光.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Someday l will see more than just your beauty  
>  Someday I will be the story in your movie   
>  Someday you will be drinking your coffee with me ]

时间线大概 《复仇者联盟》前后

不知道从什么时候开始，她们好像忽然之间在生活里就有了交集. 健身房里的偶遇，休息室里不经意间的视线交集，或者无意间从Coulson口中听到一两句关于彼此的近况.   
Natasha那天就是在Coulson说漏嘴的情况下知道了有人又快过生日了. 人的天性里都带着好奇心. “ 你就真觉得她不知道你的那些小心思吗” 她真的很好奇Coulson为什么如此执着于给 Hill 过生日这件事. “ 我并不介意在达成我目的之前的一些装傻充愣，在和Hill做朋友的这些年我们都清楚的知道对方的底线，所以只要不越界其他的我们都可以睁一只眼闭一只眼. 所以你今年愿意来和我们一起吃饭吗？” Coulson带着他那标准的好人微笑从Natasha手里接过各自的备用枪放进袋子里. Clint永远找准时机打破美好时光 “各位！准备好了吗早点干完早点收工啊！” 

黑寡妇和鹰眼的组合是绝配任务完成的利落又漂亮. “要去喝一杯不？” Clint把着Coulson嬉皮笑脸地问着. “你俩去吧，我还有点事要去办.” 当Natasha和Clint坐在街边的小酒吧里的时候天都黑透了. “ 他们怎么都知道Maria Hill 不要过生日？” 她对被Clint打断的谈话还是有着一丝好奇的. “ 你没看过她档案吗？！哦对你没有，那些资料后来被处理过了.” Natasha觉得Clint Barton这口才不去说书可惜了. “你知道就说，别磨磨唧唧的” “你咋突然对她感兴趣了” “还不是为了你那个狗屁小愿望 ” “哦？你不说我都忘了那事儿了。不行就算了，我随口说的” “老娘才不是输不起的人，你看着吧” ……….. 这一回合嘴炮以Natasha占上风告终.

“这人家的私事咱们在背后说也不好，反正就不是啥好的事. 还有我咋听Coulson说你俩最近好像还挺熟的啊？ ”   
“Coulson 就不能放弃他那团结友爱大家是一家的狗屁想法？” 不知道为什么Natasha并不希望别人知道她和Hill 之间的那些小事. 

—————————————————————

Hill 知道Coulson 每年生日都会想着各种理由送她礼物. 起初她并不知道如何去处理这种太过亲密的友谊方式，但是后来她明白这就是独有的Phil Coulson式的友谊，Coulson希望他身边的所有人都能得到照顾. Hill知道只要有空 Coulson 每年都会在她生日的时候请她家里去吃饭，美其名曰改善伙食. 但是她不知道，今年agent Romanoff和agent Barton也被Coulson连蒙带骗的拉进了这个改善伙食的聚会.

三个人坐那在等Coulosn上菜的时候，除了大眼瞪小眼也没啥别的能干的. Barton可受不住这种尴尬，转身就去厨房跟在Coulosn屁股后头转悠了. Maria Hill这天天人精里扎堆的，对这样尴尬的场面一直都是能够冷静又不失礼貌的坐着的. “你俩随便歇着吧，我马上就好”Coulson扯着嗓子在厨房里喊着.

Hill想不明白Coulson为什么会把这俩祖宗拉来一起吃饭, 她知道后的第一反应是愤怒.她觉得Coulson不应该越过底线擅作主张,但是当她看见agent Romanoff的脸出现在门口的时候，那种愤怒似乎降低了一些. Hill并没有觉得从她帮Romanoff检查伤口之后她们的关系有了什么质的改变，依旧只是最普通的上下级关系. 

那天的晚餐进行得格外顺畅，四个在各自领域都拥有着不凡成就的神盾局最高级别之一的特工们似乎在私下意外的合拍. 没有冷场没有尴尬，有的是餐桌上偶尔的玩笑话和言谈中一致的兴趣话题. Natasha觉得这样的氛围她只在很多年前拥有过，家的感觉她真的很多年不曾体会过了. 她看着Hill 和 Coulson在为了一支笔的来历争个不停，Clint插着嘴说什么笔他都不稀罕的时候，连她自己都没意识到她在笑. Hill抬头就看见一旁的Natasha 在那里看着他们笑，她突然觉得她想让这样的微笑一直留在那个人的脸上. 这世上哪有什么永远的黑寡妇，有的只是需要得到第二次机会的流亡者.

Maria Hill在少年时代里不曾对家这个概念有着什么具体的记忆，但是她觉得往后的岁月里如果再有人问起她关于家的印象，她可能会想起今晚的这个时刻. 这种温馨又心安的感觉她不曾有过，所以她觉得这可能就是对于家的概念里最标准的答案了.

————————————————————

没人会想到那是他们聚在一起的最后一餐

Natasha接到Coulson电话的时候，她都没明白那个蠢蛋为什么会被敌人控制，她甚至都没明白什么叫被控制了。 当她赶回去的时候意外地看到了在那里等她的Commander Hill，Natasha似乎能看到她眼里的一丝焦虑.   
“agent Romanoff, 行动小组已经在大厅里等着了，等你收拾好之后随时可以出发 ” Hill也说不清楚为什么自己就是想过来看一眼，即使她相信Coulson完全有能力安排好这次行动.   
“所以没有人能告诉我到底发生了什么事是吧？你的脸总不会是摔的吧？” Natasha不傻也不是瞎子她看得见Hill肿得老高的眼角和脸颊的擦伤。 “这不是你该知道的那部分，我相信你的任务agent Coulson已经明确的告诉你了” “ 去你妈的Maria Hill, 你就一句人话都不会说是吗？ ”   
Maria Hill不是那种会在出任务前单独找手下探员谈话的人，也不会像Coulson那样时刻关注团队里每个人的感受. 但当那个人是Natasha Romanoff的时候，她就是忍不住想要妥协. 看着转身就要走的Natasha，她第一次行动压过理智，迈开腿就伸手拉住了那个人.

“ Natasha 别这样，你知道这不合规矩. 但是我向你保证，我们一定会把他找回来的. 你现在只需要做好你的那一环节，其他的交给我好吗？你可以放心的把后背留给我，这次你不需要一个人去解决所有问题 ”   
有些人满足于思想上的沟通，有些人热衷于肢体上的接触. Natasha觉得前半生里她一直渴望成为前者，可是这一刻她觉得任何言语上的沟通都不足以表达她内心万分之一的感受. 去他妈的精神世界，她只想不顾一切的抓住向她伸来的那双手. 她想要去感受Hill手掌中那种温热的触感，被人克制又坚定的握着，没有责备不带讨好. 只是一个人及时抓住了另一个人. Natasha Romanoff不信什么命运轮回也不信什么善恶有报，但是她知道Maria Hill在这一刻不止是抓住了她，这个人似乎越过那些不堪回首的记忆接住了Natalia Alianovna， 不带审视没有批判. 

“ 一会见 ” 她们都知道有些东西不一样了. 

“不要受伤好吗？Natasha ” 

————————————————————

Hill从来不认为当一个人成为某种象征时有什么好处，所有的道德标杆都是虚伪懦弱的人在提前为失败找一个合理的托辞。Steve Rogers就是这样一个倒霉蛋，奉献自我又放弃自我. 她尊敬这样的人，但不崇拜这样的道德标杆. 神仙的事情她管不着，但是Nick Fury那个狗屁复仇者计划，行不通. 凭什么一群人就应该肩负起全世界的责任，英雄都是时势变迁里推出来靶子. 对准一个靶子打，总是比与全世界为敌来得轻松. 她不会允许有人把这种念头打到她自己的探员身上.

Hill记得自己还嘲笑去见Steve Rogers之前手足无措的Coulson. Hill没有经历过那些满是遗憾和失去的战乱岁月，所以也就不会理解那个披着星条旗的士兵身上承载着多少人的记忆。他活着，那些不能归家的人也就都永远活着…

Phil Coulson走了，被那个阿斯加德来的神一刀就捅没了. 战争的残酷就在于它不格外庇护好人命运都是随机的，幸存和牺牲对半分. Hill并不畏惧战争也不害怕牺牲，只是有时候心有不甘，为什么总是好人在牺牲. Coulson这样的人应该活得比她久，值得比她拥有更多的机会去拥有些什么.

Clint Barton回来了，被黑寡妇一顿捶终于是捶醒了脑袋. 家人的意义就在于她不会放弃任何一个时刻的你. 家人永远比你自己更快的接受你的错误并永远选择与你站在一起. Barton对于Natasha来说就是这样的“家人”. 

Natasha刚从Barton嘴里知道他差点让指挥官永远的葬身于那个隧道里.   
“Natasha，那种感觉太难受了，被人控制的感觉真的太操蛋了”  
“那不是你的错，是Loki”  
“但是Hill是我的错，是我朝她开的枪是我把她差点埋在隧道里的”   
那一瞬间Natasha似乎觉得如果Hill真的永远留在了那个隧道里，她不知道自己会不会那么快的原谅Clint。她看不透Maria Hill也不知道她到底想要什么, 但是她觉得那个人就应该永远挺直了脊梁坦坦荡荡地往前走. 

Phil Coulson这笔账Loki必须还，不管他们这群人是不是Nick Fury口中的那个复仇者联盟.   
Love is for children，但是Natasha觉得她现在就忍不住想要去看一眼Maria Hill. “你还好吗？” 她看着靠在围栏边发呆的Hill， 那双蓝得透亮的眼睛里似乎失去了焦距. Natasha并不真正了解Hill，所以安慰的话也着实无从开口.   
“他肯定会暴走的，Director Fury弄脏了他的绝版珍藏，那些血洗不干净的” “ 这笔帐Loki他逃不掉的，Maria” “那些血 洗不干净” Hill好像并没有在听她讲话只是回头望了望墙上那片即使洗过后也依旧刺眼的淡红色.   
“他不会白白牺牲的，你我都知道那些卡片不是在他的衣服里的.”  
“ 这才是真正的Phil Coulson，到死都在算着自己的最后一点可用价值. 真特么的十足理想派，人类的最后一道防线什么时候轮到他一个人去挡枪了. 他就急得连跟我说一声的时间都没有？我不会让他冲上去的，这个蠢货. ”  
“ Maria 那不是你的错，没人能想到这个”  
“ 这就是我的错，我依旧没有办法保护我所重视的人. 我甚至都没想过去看一眼他那边的情况” “ 那个时候你们都有自己的职责，这还是你告诉我的 Maria . agent Coulson是神盾最优秀的外勤探员之一，他有能力照顾自己.”   
“ 但是我没有能力替他守住后背..….. ” Natasha 第一次觉得人们口中的冰山Hill也会有无助的时候. 她没有犹豫的走过去握住了Hill有些发抖的手. “ 你真的以为我每次不按指挥行动的时候都是胡闹吗？Maria 我不是小孩子我也不会拿自己的命开玩笑. ” Hill不明白她为什么会说起这个 “ 那是因为我知道你会一直在后面看着我 Maria ，在很多时刻你就是我的眼睛，是你让我每次都安全的回来. ” “Natasha 你并不了解真正的我. 我……… ” 

“Natasha !!! 该走了！！劳资等不及捶死那个狗东西了” 日狗的Clint Barton永远找不对时机. Natasha刚准备张口呛回去Hill 就先开口了“ 她马上就好 ” Hill看着面前娇小的女人， 她手里握着的人是别人口中伟大的黑寡妇啊.   
她扬了扬眉稍笑了笑 “我知道咱俩这事儿还没完Nat….. 我等你回来. 还有记得把我的那一份怒气也撒出去.” 没有人知道她现在有多想抱一抱这个红头发的女人. Natasha Romanoff 就这样没有缘由蛮不讲理地闯进了Maria Hill高墙林立的内心世界. 

此时此刻指挥官眼里的那片宇宙星辰里，就只有Natasha Romanoff 这一颗星星. 黑寡妇似乎找到回家的理由了，因为有人会在那等她有人告诉她 她们的这个故事未完待续. 黑寡妇有了一个想要去完成的故事, 一个或许是可以只属于自己的故事. 原来真的有人在那些黑暗得见不到光的岁月里依旧守在原地, 等待着她的到来. 

有一颗星星在无垠的宇宙里燃烧爆炸熄灭，Maria Hill在很多年后越过世俗里的一切偏见，看到了那道光抓住了那颗星星.

Their story starts here


End file.
